


I Understand

by Hamilfangirl



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Burr is sad, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Now please get to the story, This is after the duel and the word got around, This stinks, the reader is a sweetheart, the reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilfangirl/pseuds/Hamilfangirl
Summary: What do you say to a murderer?





	I Understand

No one dared to look at him, the one who killed Alexander Hamilton. Except for you. You almost pityed the man. Almost. You were a full supporter of Alexander Hamilton, not as if anyone cared since you were a woman. But you still always felt sorry for Burr since Hamilton always stopped him from getting what he wanted.

But shooting him for it? Pathetic!

When you noticed how stiff people got when they passed Burr, or how they did everything in their power to make a direct curve from him you felt just a bit more pity.

You were sure some people only acted as though they missed Hamilton because they wanted to be seen as honorable is the eyes of the public. You mean, seriously, people these days!

So that's when you decided to make your way over to Burr. You cautiously sat in the chair next to him, you immediately looked down when he looked up at you.

"And who are you?" Burr's cold voice greeted.

"Y/N..."

"Why are you sitting here?"

"You seemed lonely, and after recent events, I thought you might need some company?"

Burr looked down at his cup, pondering what you have just said. He wondered weather or not he should trust you, or maybe you just wanted to get something out of him that would ruin his reputation even more. Then he noticed your attractiveness H/C hair and E/C eyes, definitely a beauty. And you seemed nice enough.

He sighed "Sure, why not?" 

Lets just say, you befriended the murderer.


End file.
